Carmen
Carmen (カルメン, Karumen) was a rival cook of Zeff's, and eventually of Sanji's as well. Carmen is an anime-only character. Appearance Carmen is a tall woman with fiery pink hair and large pink eyes. She is dressed in a dark red flamenco dress with white frills, a green sash she uses as a belt with a large red rose on her hip, and hot pink shoes. She wears a gold headband and a silver-emerald necklace that match her diamond-shaped emerald earings. Carmen often holds a ladle in her mouth the way a dancer often holds a rose. As a child, her pink hair had a more natural styling, but she still had her emerald jewelry without the gold headband. She wore a white blouse with a purple vest and brown belt around her waist. She also wore a long, dark red skirt similar to her current dress. Personality She is described as a big liar by both of her assistants and is shown to be very proud of her cooking abilities, being deeply angered at the idea that Sanji was a better cook then her. She is quite flamboyant at times, which carries over to when she cooks with showy movements. Nevertheless, she is rather fair to other cooks deep down, shown when she concedes defeat to Sanji. Abilities and Powers Carmen is an extremely famed cook. She has challenged and beaten almost every notable cook in the East Blue, the only really major ones being Zeff, who she hasn't challenged, and Sanji, who defeated her. Her style of cooking is quite flamboyant, using flashy movements to convey basic tasks such as turning on burners and peeling carrots. Her dishes turn out almost as visually appealing as her cooking itself and are enough to make many cooks admit defeat. History Loguetown Arc Carmen aspired to be the greatest cook in all of East Blue , but was enraged after reading a newspaper article heralding Sanji with that title. Thus, she set out to find him. When she did, she claimed to have searched for Sanji for 10 years. (Though it was "more like 10 days" according to her assistants). She challenged Sanji to participate against her in the Loguetown cooking contest. Though, Sanji initially was not interested in the challenge (he was more interested in her), he was convinced after learning that the prize was a rare and famed Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. In the end, it came down to him and Carmen, and although the winner had not yet been announced, Carmen knew that Sanji had beaten her, though she bore no grudge. While she was saying she had no hard feelings for Sanji's win, she had a flashback in which she was spying on him in a kitchen. While she watched him, Sanji was saying that All Blue was real to the other cooks in the kitchen. That is said to be ten years ago, so in truth, she was not lying when she said she was waiting for this for ten years. Major Battles *Carmen vs. Many famous chefs of the East Blue (in a cooking battle) *Carmen vs. Competitors in the Loguetown Cooking Competition (in a cooking battle) *Carmen vs. Sanji (in a cooking battle) References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Cooks Category:Loguetown Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters